


Podfic: Skater Boy

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Bandom, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom, skateboarding - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a skater with a reputation and Gerard is a geek from a private school. Can it ever work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

http://www.mediafire.com/download/ad5jrtpdcflewl2/Skater_Boy_Chap_1_by_thehotinpsychotic.wav


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard finds out just how badly Frank is bullied.

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6lrf0tz60k23mw0/Skater_Boy_Chap_2_by_thehotinpsychotic.wav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will be posted today! Read the fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/912119
> 
> If you'd like to read one of my fics, just message me on here or through Tumblr: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, fanart is highly encouraged!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank are close and comfortable.

http://www.mediafire.com/download/b2ivk4o95tlm48r/Skater_Boy_Chap_3.wav


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard must apologize to Frank, but Frank owes him something.

http://www.mediafire.com/download/k1w15lufzmj1nle/Skater_Boy_Chap_4_by_thehotinpsychotic.wav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for listening! Read the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/912119
> 
> If you want to send fanart or read a one of my fanfictions for a podcast, just talk to me here: www.these-wounds-will-scar-me.tumblr.com (YOU DON'T NEED AN ACCOUNT TO TALK)
> 
> The first chapter link is fixed, so if you don't have it, go back and it'll work :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding the rest soon! There's only four chapters and they're all recorded


End file.
